


The Love to Hope

by Sophia_the_Scribe



Series: The Scribe's Poesy [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe
Summary: Han Solo's thoughts as he walks toward his son on the fatal bridge.





	The Love to Hope

Come back with me!   
I know you, son.   
It’s not too late,   
They haven’t won.

Show me the face  
I cherish still  
Though darkness strives   
To bind your will.

I cannot feel   
Your war within,   
But oh! my son,   
Let light now win!

My help you ask;   
Oh Ben! My all  
I’d give could I   
Your soul recall.

There is yet time:   
Renounce the lie!   
I love you though  
I live or d…


End file.
